Ekimu
Ekimu was one of the protagonists in the BIONICLE series. He is also a Mask Maker that hailed from the planet of Okoto alongside his brother Makuta the Mask Hoarder, who later became his enemy. He later temporarily became the warrior in order to help the Toa Uniters to find the Labyrinth of Control, he his also Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka's mentor. He was voiced by William Jordan in the animated series. History Past Prior of the main event of the story after the birth of Mata Nui, Ekimu and his brother, Makuta the Mask Hoarder were the two Mask Makers were born in the planet of Okoto and were both hailed and respected by both the Protectors and Islanders for their talents and potential on making masks. In addition of being the Mask Makers, the two brothers were also served as defenders that assisted the Protectors and Islanders in their battle against the Skull Raiders and Kulta, the leader of the invaders. During the Festival of Masks, Ekimu witnessed the Elemental Creatures appear before him. Taking their presence as an omen, and in company with his people, he traveled to the Temple of Time using his Airship, where he used the Mask of Time to look into the future, Beholding the prophecy that would come to pass, as well as the birth of the Toa Mata, he set to work on crafting the Masks of Power. To accomplish the task, he ordered the Protectors and Islanders to gather the the Elemental Crystals from the Elemental Creatures. Soon as times passed by, Ekimu's masks which were crafted eventually grew to be more favored towards the people than his brother's. Jealous of his brother's works, Makuta decided to make his works to become much more better than his brother's as he immediately violate the sacred law of mask-making by combining various elements to make the mask. Ekimu presented him the new set of masks of the Protectors, Makuta unveiled the masks and began combining two elements in a single mask which can be possibly used by the villagers. When the masks that Makuta created were proved too dangerous, Ekimu rebuked his brother of his actions, but the latter responded by secretly melting down the masks and stealing Ekimu's crystals to create the Mask of Ultimate Power. After learning of what his brother have done, Ekimu and a Protector named Narmoto followed him to the Capital City in order to stop him. When Makuta put on his new mask, it took control of him and transformed him into a monstrous titan as the planet started to fall apart. Ekimu then attacked him and knocked off the mask, which unleashed a shockwave that sent both the Mask Makers into coma. The impact also knocked off his own Mask of Creation and scattered it along with Makuta's Mask of Control and the Mask of Ultimate Power all over Okoto. Ekimu's body was later found by the Protectors as they heard the Prophecy of Heroes whispered from it. They then placed his body in a sarcophagus in the chamber, which was located in the graveyard. Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Inventors Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Aliens Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Creator Category:Revived Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Famous Category:Pacifists Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Genius Category:Traitor Category:Animal Kindness Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Deities Category:Angels Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Loyal